


Ele exalava pureza

by pchyellow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Jisung duas caras, M/M, Não sei etiquetar, Party, Slash, nosung
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyellow/pseuds/pchyellow
Summary: jisung era como um anjo; tinha a essência de um e sabia bem agir como tal, no entanto, tudo não passava de uma farsa, e apenas jeno sabia bem sobre aquilo.





	Ele exalava pureza

**Author's Note:**

> essa é uma história curta, que eu escrevi há meses atrás para uma amiga. eu estava bastante entendida, então não planejei nada, a história apenas surgiu e eu acabei gostando hahaha por isso resolvi postar aqui, espero que gostem
> 
> boa leitura <3

Um verdadeiro anjo sem auréola, esse era Park Jisung.

Ele havia me atraído desde a primeira vez em que o vi. Com toda aquela sua aura angelical, sempre gentil com todos, ele me enganou direitinho.

Na época eu era só um perdido naquilo que chamamos de vida, algo que, creio eu, não tenha mudado muito. Eu realmente havia acreditado que Park Jisung seria a minha salvação, mas agora, vejo que ele foi mais um dentre as minhas perdições.

Park parecia tão inocente e sem noção do quão merda era o mundo ao seu redor que apenas isso me acalmou, e eventualmente eu me apaixonei pela sua inocência e leveza com tudo. Mas era tudo apenas fachada.

Nos aproximamos, é claro. Ele não sabia do meu eu ferrado, e eu não conhecia o seu outro lado.

13 de Outubro de 2018

Oh, aquela era uma data pra lá de memorável. Foi justamente nesse dia que eu conheci o verdadeiro Park Jisung. Não aquele bonzinho; aluno pra lá de exemplar e queridinho dos professores; filho perfeito que todo pai sonha em ter. Não, essas descrições de antes definitivamente não tinham nada a ver com o verdadeiro Jisung, aquele que ia a festas de alunos universitários de outros lugares, escondido de tudo e todos; aquele que não se importava de beber além da conta; aquele que se divertia bastante com alunos mais velhos; e aquele que amava exibir marcas em seu pescoço feitas por pessoas que ele definitivamente não lembrava o nome, pois eram muitos nomes para lembrar.

Lembro que, quando havia chegado naquela festa, com o objetivo de esquecer um pouco os problemas da vida, cansado de mentir para mim mesmo e para Jisung sobre o quão ferrado eu era, fiquei completamente chocado ao me deparar com o Park, o meu Park, se agarrando com algum qualquer. Bem, aquele não era o meu Park Jisung, não podia ser, mas então, horas mais tarde naquela mesma festa, eu descobri que aquele não era mesmo o meu Jisung, porque o meu Jisung não passava de uma mentira, ele nunca existiu, assim como o eu que tentava se aproximar dele com um sorriso gentil que escondia a péssima pessoa que eu era. Mas talvez o Park conseguisse ser pior.

Naquela noite, ele se aproximou de mim quando me vi hiperventilando devido aos efeitos da bebida que antes tomava. Jisung não tentou dar maiores explicações, ou melhor, voltar com todo aquele jeito de anjinho para me convencer de algo. Não, ele provavelmente já havia se cansado de fingimento, por isso se aproximou com um belo de um sorriso sarcástico, e então se sentou em meu colo.

“— Não irei dizer que estou surpreso, porque eu já esperava por isso. Conheço perfeitamente pessoas que fingem ser...bem, que escondem o seu verdadeiro eu, afinal, eu sou uma dessas pessoas.” Ele me disse calmamente, tão calmo que eu quase o associei ao seu outro lado, mas ah, essa era a essência de Park Jisung. Ele havia passado tanto tempo fingindo ser aquele anjinho que uma parte disso já havia se impregnado em si.

Ele exalava pureza, mas não era bem isso.

Jisung estava tão tentado a me fazer também finalmente mostrar o meu outro lado que eu acabei por fazer isso. No outro dia, eu havia acordado junto de si, totalmente nu, em um quarto. Não irei dizer que não lembrava de como isso foi acontecer, porque eu realmente me lembrava. O Park havia me atiçado tanto com aquele lado dele que eu havia acabado de conhecer que eu simplesmente não me aguentei mais.

De dia, éramos algo. De noite, totalmente outros. 

De dia, Park Jisung, o Anjo, me trazia paz, com toda aquela calmaria que, apesar de apenas ser uma fachada, me fazia esquecer de todos os problemas.

E de noite, Park Jisung, o Anjo Sem Auréola, me desestabilizava completamente, com sexo e coisas ilícitas, despertava os meus desejos mais carnais, e me fazia cometer loucuras por si.

Foi pela sua exalação de pureza, que eu me apaixonei.

E foi também por toda a sua aura de pura luxúria, que eu me afundei.

Park Jisung me levava ao céu e ao inferno.

Maldito anjo.

**Author's Note:**

> bem...foi isso (?) nunca fui muito boa com notas finais xD  
se quiserem me acompanhar em outros lugares, meu twitter: HUANGVERSE  
curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/zhxngbabx


End file.
